total_drama_technical_knockoutfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Tub Party
Trivia * During Khloe's turn, LaRhonda snuck behind her and poured a cold drink on her head. ** LaRhonda got back at Khloe later on by putting itching powder in all of her panties while she was showering * Domonique, Christina and LaRhonda all told Jarrod dirty jokes during their time with him. ** This is the reason why they were the first three girls to receive roses. Quotes Gretchen: (conf) So while Tyne, Noelle and I were playing poker in the entertainment centre, Jessie Yoshida walks in and shows up in a purple bikini, holding a cold drink. Is she acting like a slut or something or does she have no body issues and just wants to show off the goods? Jessie: Hi guys. All girls: Hi Jessie. Jessie: This week's date with Jarrod is going to be in the mansion's hot tub where you 13 girls will spend 45 minutes each with him. The best performance judged by Jarrod will win immunity and an advantage for the next challenge. Brit, since you won last time, you get an extra 15 minutes. Brit: Awesome! More time for me. Tyne: Fuck. Britt: (conf) So with my extra 15 minutes with Jarrod in the hot tub, I've decided to play Truth or Dare with him. Britt: So Jarrod, truth or dare? Jarrod: Truth. Britt: Name something you're allergic to. Jarrod: Fish, especially Cod, Blue gill, haddock and salmon. Britt: Well be careful with the host Jessie Yoshida, she's Japanese and they eat a shitload of fish. Jarrod: Hey, don't say that about Jessie, it's racist. Britt: Ok. Jarrod: Ok then, truth or dare? Britt: Dare. Jarrod: I dare you to kiss me. Britt: Ok then. Jarrod: (conf) Britt seemed playful, despite the fact that she can be a bit racist sometimes. Shae: (conf) Jarrod Gaile can be a bossy jerk. I left early because he was yelling at me. Jarrod: (conf) Well Shae had the water temperature too fucking low and she spilt her drink in my hair. I hate it when my hair gets dirty. Jarrod: (conf) The best part about my date with Dominique was... well really I had two best parts. The first one she danced like Miley Cyrus for 15 minutes. The second one she told me a dirty joke. Dominique: And so the naked lady ran out the house and she screamed "Freeshow! Freeshow!" Jarrod: (laughs) Oh that's so fucking funny! LaRhonda: (conf) That bitch Khloe thinks she's so fucking classy and thinks she can win this competition. Well guess what bitch, I've decided to crash your date! Jarrod: So anyways, some bitch put a ticket on my car just because I was one minute late! What the fuck? Khloe: Ooh boy, she does sound like a bi... (screams) LaRhonda: Ha! Take that, bitch! Jarrod: LaRhonda, what the fuck? LaRhonda: What? She's a bitch. Khloe: (conf) How dare did LaRhonda ruin my date with Jarrod!? Do you know what I did for payback? While LaRhonda was showering, I raided all of her panties and sprinkled itching powder on them. Jessie: Hi girls, welcome to your second rose ceremony. One of you girls will be sent home tonight, based on your performance in Jarrod's point of view. LaRhonda: God I'm itchy. (scratches herself) Jennifer Cameron: Could you please not scratch your pussy? LaRhonda: But it's itchy as fuck! Jessie: Jarrod has a dozen roses in his hands. If you don't get one, then it's off to the limo for you. Jarrod: Well the first three are easy, because those three ladies have told dirty jokes during the date, which I enjoy. The first 3 girls who are safe are LaRhonda, Domonique and Christina. LaRhonda: Ha! Nailed it! Jarrod: The next 3 safe are Tyne, Britt and Mercedes. Britt: (Conf) Whew, and I thought I would get kicked off tonight. Jessie: Alright, 6 down, 7 remaining. Jarrod, who else is safe tonight? Jarrod: Jennifer Cameron, Gretchen, Shae, Esther and Noelle. Jessie: Khloe and Rebecca, please step forward. Khloe: (conf) If I get kicked off tonight, I'm gonna fucking bash LaRhonda. Jessie: One of you girls will be given a rose, and whoever receives it, she will be safe. The other will have half an hour to pack their bags and leave for good. Jarrod, who gets the last rose? Jarrod: The final rose goes to... Khloe. Khloe: Yes! LaRhonda and Rebecca: What!? Rebecca: This has to be a mistake! Jarrod: I'm sorry Rebecca but I don't think things are working out.